


Lights, Camera, Action!

by DrowningFeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fingering, Fluff, Gay Smut, Harry is the camera man, Louis is a pornstar, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, bottom!Louis, i suck at tags honestly, larry stylinson - Freeform, the ending is a bit of fluff but i'll let you guys decide on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningFeels/pseuds/DrowningFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Popular pornstar, Louis Tomlinson, waits for his partner to show up, but nobody has time to be waiting around. Harry, just might have to matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights, Camera, Action!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a New Year's present! Enjoy :)
> 
> *important* This is strictly Harry's point of view.
> 
> Sorry if the summary sucked, I had no clue what to put for the summary...

“Is your partner coming anytime soon?” I rolled my eyes, agitated that I arrived early and yet one of the bastards thought it would be fine to arrive late. I don’t care if Zayn is one of the top gay pornstars in the industry, he could go fuck himself for all i care, just don’t waste my time.

 

“Uh, he should be coming very soon. Let me go call him again.” The boy with blue eyes and the fringe was starting to become very fidgety. Louis, that was his name. He swiped his fringe to the side and walked out of the room to make his call. I heard his voice from outside of the hall. He was obviously shouting, and if so, things were not going to go as plan. Hell, there might not be any shots today. I was adjusting my camera, when I saw Louis walking through the door, shaking his head.

 

“Should I just pack up or?...” I glanced at him

 

“No, no! I’ll just um- I’ll just do a solo if that’s fine with you. I don’t want to waste your time.” Louis wrapped his right arm across his midsection, grabbing his left arm, and looked at the ground. It was interesting seeing him like this, nervous and unsure of what was coming up. You’d think he wouldn’t mind, being a pornstar and all. I chuckled at the thought.

 

“Are you sure? We could come back another time, but I would charge extra…”

 

Louis was biting the inside of his cheek. It was clear that he did not want to go through this, but he also did not want to come back, embarrassed by the first impression he has made today.

 

“Just give me some time to get ready, yeah? I’ll tell you when you can start to shoot.” Louis soon started to strip off his clothes. I could see his legs shaking. Now that I think about it, I have never seen him do a solo. Neither have any of my colleagues. Well, not that I know of. It was at that moment that I saw his bare ass. Both of the cheeks jiggled when he removed his boxer briefs. The porn videos he has starred in do no justice to his ass. I have never seen an ass like his in person. Very ample, round, and without a doubt, squishy. It was the perfect ass.

 

He mounted the bed and laid on his back. He lifted his knees up and had spread his legs wide apart, preparing to lubricant himself. If I asked him to help, would he let me? No, I can’t. We are both professionals and I have a job to complete. Although he said he would tell me when he was ready, I started to record. This would be some good back up footage or of some personal usage.

 

I felt a twitch in my pants. I did not want to acknowledge it, but It was being very persistent, so I unbuckled and unzipped my pants, and started to tug myself; thank goodness Louis was too busy with himself to notice. I almost lost it when I heard him moan. It was cute, but at the same time, it was hot. He started to moan even more, almost as if he were begging. I walked up to him, trying to get a closer look at him, how small and fragile he appears, but a power bottom he is. My cock was hanging out and I’m staring at him, what a way to establish a bond.

 

“I’m rea-” He jumped back, startled by my presence. Fuck, fuck, fuck, I probably just messed up the whole mood and word is going to get around. I’ll never be able to show my face arou-

 

“mmm” and the sharp intake of my breathe were the only sounds in the room before I could even finish my thought. “Seems like you need some help” he licked his lips, and tugged at my belt, making me topple onto the bed. He got on top of me and grabbed my neck, going in for a kiss. He tasted sweet and sour, like pineapples. I couldn’t get enough of him. I grabbed his waist and squeezed him. He threw his head back and gasped at the sensation. Louis seemed to be very eager and started to work on getting my clothes off as quickly as possible, but I flipped him over, wanting to get a full view of his rear. I bent him over and bucked my hips to his, then I spanked him, receiving a pleasing sound out of him. My hand print becoming visible on his ass cheek, which only boosted my confidence to spank him even more, but I resisted. I had to deal with my clothes first.

 

I got my clothes on out of the way and there was nothing between us that was going to stop any of this from happening. His face hidden in the pillow. I’m sure he is asking himself the same thing I am, is this really happening?

 

I kissed his neck, and started a trail of kisses down his spine. He responded by arching his back. His breathing became very heavy. I hooked my arms around his abdomen, hugging him closer to me. My boner poking him, teasing him for what was expected to come.

 

“ugh fu- fuck me” I could tell he struggled to get that sentence out, not used to asking, but everything happening at the spur of the moment. I continued my trail downward and reached where he was most eager. I pulled his plump cheeks apart and blew air at his pucker. I watched as I saw his hole clench. Once he puckered, I gave him a quick swipe of my tongue, which almost made him lose control. I gave him another swipe and he ended up grinding towards my face, wanting a full rim. I flipped him over so he could lie on his back and get more comfortable. Then i pulled his legs apart and got down on him again. I traced my tongue around his rim, making him grab a fistful of my hair. I looked up, peeking to see what his reaction was. He was biting the pillow, restraining every animalistic instinct inside of him to not smother my face.

 

I got up and stood on my knees, which made Louis look up. His eyes were dilated, full of lust and craving for my touch. I grabbed his thigh and pulled him towards me; it made him squeal with delight. I hunched my body closer to his. My torso hovering over his body. I cupped his chin, giving him a few light kisses. He rolled his body against mine, searching for some friction.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m going to take care of you,” I told him, giving him another kiss. I stopped kissing him and bucked my hips against his, teasing him some more. But enough teasing, it was time. I reached over to grab the lube that was behind Louis’ head and slicked myself. I used the lube on my fingers to penetrate Louis to see if he was ready and indeed he was.

 

I aligned my cock to Louis’ hole and slowly penetrated him. He furrowed his eyebrows and gasped at the intrusion. God, he looks so beautiful underneath me. I gave him time to get used to the full feeling once I was completely in. I trailed kissed around his neck, cupping his ass with one of my hands, while the other was on his back, pressing him even closer to me, if possible.

 

He startled me when he gave my bum a rough squeeze, signaling me thrust. My movement was languid and sloppy at first, but I started to pick up the pace once I found both our  rhythms. I haven’t been with many guys in bed before, but it was safe for me to say that Louis certainly knew what the fuck he was doing with that perfect bum of his. I grunted as he clenched around my cock, making me buck my hips even more. His desperate pleas of “more” and “harder” told me that I was hitting that sweet spot inside of him.

 

Louis grasped his cock and started to jerk himself. His breathing became uneven with his lost focus. “Mm, i’m close,” he said in different pitches, unable to maintain a proper sentence.

 

“Shh, it’s ok,” I grazed his chin with my hand. “I’m not going to let that happen right now. You can wait a little longer,” I said in a deep, raspy voice. I removed his hand and wrapped my hand around his cock and grasped him in a tight grip, making sure he wouldn’t come, but still keeping that hot sensation building up inside of him. I wasn’t going to last much longer, as I as well was close to reaching my orgasm. I pulled my cock out of him and he whimpered at the empty feeling. He gave my bum a light squeeze, so I leaned over to kiss him and I started to stroke my cock at a fast pace. That was when he surprised me.

 

“If i’m not allowed to cum right now, you can’t either. He shoved me, which threw me off balance, and made me land on my back. My head was placed at the edge of the bed, leaving the rest of my body feeling very vulnerable. He got on top of me and gave my throat soft kisses and guided his hands down my sides, giving me a tingling sensation throughout my body. No man has ever touched me like this before. He then threw my legs over his shoulders and licked his lips as he eye-fucked my ass.

 

“Do you mind?” He asked. I wanted to respond but i couldn’t. I gulped and nodded instead.

 

I assumed he wanted to fuck me senseless, but what he did, I was not expecting. He rimmed me and my toes curled, clawing the bed sheets. He rimmed me and would not stop even when I pleaded. I have never let anyone rim me before, but this changed the whole game. He jerked me off slowly, while rimming me, and I could not concentrate on which pleasurable feeling was better. The shortness of my breathe and different pitches of my moans seemed to encourage him even more. I could feel the warm feeling in my abdomen again, but just as i was going to reach my edge, he stopped. He fucking stopped and knew I was close. He trailed kisses on my thighs and looked at me dead in the eye “Sorry, babe, i can’t let you do that.”

 

Without thinking, I threw him off of me, picked him up by his ass, which made him wrap his legs around my back, and arms around my neck, and had him against the wall in a matter of seconds. His eyes become completely dilated again and I started to suck on his throat, giving him noticeable love bites. I looked deep into his eyes and pursed my lips, our lips just centimeters apart. My cock poked his hole, and he whimpered, aching for a pounding. I pounded my cock into his hole a couple of times, as he bit into my shoulder to withdraw his shouts of ecstasy. Once again, the feeling was building up in my abdomen, but i made a quick pause to remove my condom so I could fuck him raw. I started to slam my cock into him again, making sure to hit his sweet spot.

 

“Oh fuck, I- I’m close,” he gritted through his teeth. I spanked him a couple of times, making his ass cheek a strawberry ripe red. This had him over the edge and spilling a mess between both of our chests, and the sight of him letting loose was extraordinarily hot. I reached my climax soon after his, releasing inside of him. I hope he didn’t mind that, but the look he gave me seemed as if he was more than satisfied. I put him down so he could stand on his legs, my body against his, as I had my head leaning on the wall so i could capture my breathe.

 

“Fuck, that was fucking amazing,” he said. I chuckled as I turned around and made my way to the camera to stop recording. “C’mon, Sweetcheeks, get dressed so we can head out. Want to go grab something to bite? My treat.” I winked at him, hoping I wasn’t pushing any boundaries. His cheeks became flushed and looked at the ground, not wanting to look at me. “Are you o-” he interrupted me with the best line I have ever heard after sex. “I can’t walk…” he pouted. I smirked and walked up to him and cupped his chin to make him look at me in the eye, “did you think I was lying when i said I was going to take care of you?” I patted his bum, which made him whimper at the pain. I then turned around and lifted him onto my back so he could hitch a piggy back ride on me. I laid him on the bed and gathered his clothes so he could get dressed.

 

“Do you think I could look over the footage with you?” He asked hesitantly. “I’m not suppose to let you see until the final edit, but I don’t see why the fuck not,” I told him. I packed all my belongings and waited for Louis, as he struggled to get his jeans on. I snickered, but nevertheless, I helped him. As I got his jeans over his ass, he flinched at the pain, but I gave his neck a soft kiss to distract him of the pain. I faced my back towards him, grabbed his thighs, and lifted him onto my back.

  
“So, do you have any idea where you want to eat” I craned my neck to look at him. He rested his chin on my shoulder and said, “I don’t care where we eat, but i could go for something greasy. Let’s get pizza!” I rolled my eyes, but made my way out. Having sex with one of the gay porn industry’s top pornstar and grabbing a bite with them afterwards. Who would’ve thought i’d be in that position.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? 
> 
> This story seemed better in my head, but i just had to write it.


End file.
